ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Fox: Toa Sauria
Starfox : Toa Sauria '(スター・フォックス：トア・サウリア ''Sutā Fokkusu: Toa Sauria) is a Japanese-French-American animation series adapted by Starfox Adventures. The series is inspired by the 6 characters of the same name from the Bionicle series and the video game franchise Starfox. The series takes place in the middle of the game Starfox Command. Synopsis The series tells of a Toa of the Fire named Tahu, the first of the Toa (a breed of robot-like guardian and desiring of the Krazoas race), to assemble a team of heroes with the help of his best friend Tricky to protect the planet Sauria. Some characters from Starfox Adventures appear such as Tricky, Stone Giant, Earthwalker King, Queen Earthwalker, Thorntails Tribe, Garunda Te, Belina Te, the Walker, RedEye Tribe (who later became protagonists), the Lightfoot Tribe with their leader and Musclefoot, the Shadowhunter Tribe (who later became protagonists), the Sharpclaws and the General Scales. It features new characters including Gali the Toa of Water who is intelligent but unafraid, Lewa the Toa of the air who is incompetent but cunning like a fox, Onua the strong and muscular Toa of Earth, Kopaka the One-eyed Toa of Ice from his right eye but replace it with a telescopic telescope to make it cybernetic and scanner for all he sees and Pohatu, the fast-paced and sporty Toa of stone, brothers and sister of Tahu. The main enemies of Toas are a squad of seven Shapclaws living on the Col du Moon Hill led Scardeath, the right-arm of General Scales with Strongbrain, Slimstupidity, Beautytooth, Fastagress, Crazyclaw and Thugnail. Characters Heroes Main Characters * '''Tahu (タフ Tafu) : Tahu is the hero of the series, he is a Toa of the male Fire, he is in good relationship with his best friend Tricky, since he has been asleep in a deep sleep, he takes possession of the body of his archenemy General Scales with his elemental spirit, despite finding his sister and his four brothers, he has a fire sword as the main weapon, it is high time to protect the planet Sauria from danger, he is the first Toa of his kind and the leader of the six Toa Sauria, his name Tahu means "fire" in the dinosaur language. * Gali (ガリ Gari) : Gali is the Toa of water, she is the only female Toa in the group, she has a brotherly relationship with her brother Tahu, she knows how to swim and she can breathe under water, she has a kind of microphone instead from her mouth to speak, like the Toa females, she has hooks in place of her hands to cling to the wall of the cliff and she does not fear distress, she is the first Toa to have been awakened by Krystal and her name Gali means "water" in dinosaur language. * Lewa (レワ Rewa) : Lewa is the Toa of the air, he is the youngest Toa, he has a comic sense of humor, incompetent and cunning, he is expert in mockery, he is the most intelligent of Toa Sauria, he is armed of an ax and he is the only Toa to have the ability to fly in the air, his name Lewa means "air" in dinosaur language. * Onua (オヌア Onua) : Onua is the Toa of the Earth, he is strong, muscular and very powerful, he has a head in the middle of his chest, unlike the other Toa, Onua has three fingers on his two big hands that have the ability to dig tunnels or to raise very big rocks, its name Onua means "earth" in dinosaur language. * Kopaka (コパカ Kopaka) : Kopaka is the Toa of Ice, he is cold and icy, despite being one-eyed with his right eye and replaced by a telescopic glass to make it cybernetic to scan enemies, he lost his right eye following a clash against Galdon, he has an ice sword and an ice shield, Tricky explained to Kopaka that Galdon was defeated by Fox and that his right eye that he lost during his fight was avenged, his name Kopaka means "ice" in the dinosaur language. * Pohatu (ポハツ Pohatû) : Pohatu is the Toa of stone, he is very fast and with his feet protection, he has the ability to run more to travel all over the planet and to shoot rocks with his feet, unlike other Toas, Pohatu prefers to arm himself with his feet only on his hands, like Onua, your head is almost in the middle of his chest and his name Pohatu means "stone" in dinosaur language. * 'Tricky ' Toa Sauria's allies Villains Main Antagonists Secondary Antagonists